O Trabalho do Papai
by Regine Manzato
Summary: O filhinho de House e Cuddy escreve uma pequena redação para a escola.
1. Chapter 1

**O Trabalho do Papai.**

Meu pai é um homem muito inteligente. Ele é médico, como a mamãe e o tio Jimmy. As pessoas no hospital não gostam do meu pai, porque ele não trata elas direito.

O tio Jimmy sempre diz que o papai nunca vai crescer, porque ele sempre tem que ajudar o papai com as maluquices dele.

Quando eu não tenho que ir para a escola, o papai e a mamãe me levam pra o hospital e eu gosto de sentar na cadeira do papai e ouvi ele conversar com os tios _Paddles_, Foreman, Taub, Aussie e com as tias 13 e Cameron sobre os pacientes. Eles falam coisas engraçadas, como neurofibromatose. (Querida Srta. Stabler, a mamãe que soletrou essa palavra pra mim.)

A mamãe deixa eu brincar com os meus bonecos no sofá da sala dela quando o papai está assistindo General Hospital, porque ele não gosta de ninguém por perto quando ele está vendo.

Eu sempre vou na lanchonete e o papai sempre me diz que eu posso falar "O tio Jimmy Wilson vai pagar" quando eu quero comer um chocolate.

O tio Aussie fala engraçado e o papai sempre fica bravo com ele quando ele me ensina a falar "I will nevah evah play basketball, only rubgy" com acento, mas eu nem sei o que significa rugby.

Uma vez, eu vi a tia 13 beijando uma das enfermeiras, mas a mamãe me falou que isso não é da conta de ninguém.

Eu gosto do tio _Paddles_, ele é engraçado. O nome dele é Kutner, mas _Paddles_ é mais engraçado.

Eu não gosto muito do tio Taub. Ele é baixinho e careca e eu tenho medo dele. Mas uma vez, eu perguntei pra ele porque o papai chama o tio _Paddles_ assim, e ele me disse que uma vez, ele quase matou um paciente e ele mesmo com aquela máquina, - eu não sei o nome, mas eles gritam "CLEAR" toda vez que eles estão usando. - porque o paciente estava molhado.

Eu gosto muito de todos os meus tios e tias.

A tia Cameron sempre me traz um suco de laranja, ela é legal.

Eu gosto de ir para o hospital com o papai e a mamãe e eu amo eles.

Papai é sempre engraçado comigo e a mamãe não deixa eu fazer algumas coisas que o papai deixa.

Mas eu acho que é porque o papai não é "crescido" como o tio Jimmy fala.

Mas eu amo o papai e a mamãe do mesmo jeito.

* * *

**by Regine Manzato - 2008**

* * *

_N/A: Oi pessoas!! Esta fic me veio na cabeça no meio do meu horário de trabalho, e bem, eu tive que escrever!! hehehe_

_Minha musa me disse que é um menino escrevendo, mas não me deu nomes nem nada, só a redaçãozinha dele. _

_Espero que gostem!!_

_Leiam & Comentem!! :D_


	2. A Reunião

**A Reunião.**

Foreman pareceu surpreso ao ver House entrar no escritório.

- São dez para as nove. Você está adiantado!

- Yeah, eu também sei ver as horas. - House respondeu e largou a mochila atrás da cadeira e se sentou.

- A Cuddy teve uma reunião com a professora do Dean. Por isso ele está aqui tão cedo. - Wilson falou ao entrar na sala. Ele entregou um copo de café para House e sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa.

- Okay. Nós não temos nenhum caso até agora, então eu vou cumprir algumas horas na clínica. Taub, Kutner e 13 já estão lá. - Foreman disse antes de sair.

- Então, como você ficou sabendo da reunião?

- Ela me contou ontem. Pelo que ela me disse, é sobre uma redação que ele escreveu sobre você.

- Claro que escreveu. O pirralho me ama. Sobre quem mais ele escreveria?

- Yeah.

* * *

Ela foi convidada a se sentar na cadeira em frente à mesa da professora.

- Sra. House, é um prazer vê-la novamente. - A Srta. Stabler disse, sorrindo.

-Obrigada, Srta. Stabler.

- Sra. House, eu pedi que viesse porque eu estou um pouco preocupada com o Dean.

- Preocupada? Porquê? Há alguma coisa de errada com ele? - Cuddy parecia preocupada.

- Não, na verdade não. É sobre uma redação que eu pedi às crianças para escreverem sobre o trabalho dos pais.

- Eu não vejo nenhum problema até agora. Nós somos médicos, eu acredito que ele tenha escrito sobre o hospital onde nós trabalhamos.

- Sim, de fato, foi sobre o hospital. Mas também foi sobre o seu marido e o comportamento dos empregados dele. - a Srta. Stabler parecia receosa de falar sobre aquele assunto com a mãe do garoto.

- Aqui, dê uma olhada na redação dele. - Ela estendeu a mão e entregou a redação de Dean para e aguardou.

Cuddy sorria enquanto lia a forma errada de escrever de seu filho.

- Eu posso ver alguns erros gramaticais, mas tudo o que ele escreveu aqui é a verdade. Foi por isso então que ele me pediu para soletrar neurofibromatose. Eu achei que ele estava curioso, como sempre. - Cuddy olhou para a Srta. Stabler, orgulhosa do filho.

- Ele gosta de saber sobre as doenças?- A Srta. Stabler perguntou, curiosa.

- Como ele escreveu aqui. - _Eu_ _gosto de sentar na cadeira do papai e ouvi ele conversar com os tios Paddles, Foreman, Taub, Aussie e com as tias 13 e Cameron sobre os pacientes. Eles falam coisas engraçadas, como neurofibromatose. _- Quer dizer, nós somos médicos, nós geralmente conversamos sobre o que acontece no hospital durante o jantar, ele escuta, ele quer saber sobre o que nós estamos falando. Algumas coisas nós explicamos para ele. Isso é ruim?- Cuddy parecia irritada.

- Não, não é. É apenas estranho. Porque crianças normais não são familiarizadas com... com licença. - Ela pegou a redação de volta. - _Eu vi a tia 13 beijando uma das enfermeiras, mas a mamãe me falou que isso não é da conta de ninguém._ Você não se importa com o fato dele ver esse tipo de coisa?

- Eu me importo com ele fazendo coisas erradas. Dizendo para ele que isso não é da conta de ninguém eu o ensinei a ser respeitoso com a opção sexual alheia. - Cuddy estava realmente irritada agora.

- Eu acho, Sra. House, que há alguns aspectos na sua vida que não seriam bons para o Dean. Um pai que incentiva o filho a falar que outra pessoa vai pagar pelo chocolate dele ou não é "_crescido_" como ele escreveu aqui, não é o que eu posso chamar de um bom exemplo para uma criança.

- Bem, Srta. Stabler, então nós temos um problema aqui. Porque o meu filho é um garoto bem educado, respeitoso, curioso, inteligente, e a única coisa que nós estamos fazendo é instigar a personalidade dele, dando o melhor que podemos para fazê-lo crescer direito, e se esta escola não pode lidar com o fato de uma mãe ensinar o próprio filho a respeitar os diferentes estilos de vida, eu acho que o problema é a escola, não os pais. Muito obrigada por me chamar para esta reunião. Você abriu os meus olhos para o tipo de escola em que eu coloquei o meu filho. Posso levar esta redação comigo? - Cuddy levantou da cadeira, pegou o papel da mão da Srta. Stabler e rumou para a porta.

Quando ela a abriu, ela virou para a Srta. Stabler. - Eu voltarei amanhã para transferir meu filho para outra escola, Srta. Stabler. Eu não vou tolerar alguém que não acha que eu não sou um bom exemplo para o meu próprio filho. Tenha um bom dia.

Ela saiu da sala, deixando uma Srta. Stabler completamente sem palavras.

* * *

**continua... (sim, incrivelmente ela continua.) By Regine Manzato - 2008**

_N/A: Vocês pediram... (pediram?! não lembro! xD) E aqui está a continuação! _

_Leiam &Comentem. _

_:D_


	3. Janta conosco?

**Janta conosco?**

Ele entrou abriu a porta do escritório dela sem bater. Como sempre.

- Então, Como foi a reunião? - Ele mancou pelo escritório dela e sentou numca cadeira e colocou os pés sobre a mesa dela.

Foi horrível. E tire seus pés da minha mesa!

- Uuuh.. alguém está de mau-humor hoje. - Ele disse, abaixando as pernas.

- É sério, Greg, foi horrível. - Cuddy parecia triste.

- O que aconteceu? O que o Dean fez?

- Ele escreveu uma redação incrível, sobre você e sobre o hospital. Mas ele também escreveu sobre a sua equipe e a idiota da professora dele não sabe lidar com 'alguns aspectos da nossa vida'.

- Interessante. Pelo menos você pegou a redação? - House perguntou levemente irritado.

- Sim. Aqui. - Ela alcançou a folha para ele.

- Eu vou matar o Wilson. Como ele ousa dizer uma coisa dessas pro pirralho? Olha isso: _O tio Jimmy sempre diz que o papai nunca vai crescer, porque ele sempre tem que ajudar o papai com as maluquices dele._ ... Interessante como ele fala de mim... como se eu fosse... Deus.

- Deus, Greg? Fala sério. - Ela lhe deu um meio sorriso. - O Dean é fascinado por você porque você deixa ele fazer tudo o que ele quer.

- E porque eu sou '_um homem muito inteligente._' House levantou as sobrancelhas e lhe deu um sorriso maroto. - Se importa em me explicar porque e reunião foi horrível? - Ele disse girando a bengala entre os dedos.

- A professora dele desaprova a maneira como nós estamos criando o Dean. Ela me disse que crianças 'normais' não deveriam ser familiarizadas com duas mulheres se beijando e que instigá-lo a dizer na lanchonete que o Wilson vai pagar pelo chocolate dele é ruim. - O que eu tenho que concordar. - Mas ela também insinuou que explicar sobre as doenças para ele e deixar ele ouvir os diferenciais é estranho para um garoto de oito anos de idade.

-Isso é ridículo. - House olhou para ela ultrajado. - O que você disse para ela?

- Que não é da conta dela a maneira que nós o educamos e que se a escola não ensina as crianças a ser respeitosas com a diversidade, que então nós iriamos transferir ele para uma escola melhor.

- Bom. Vamos encontrar outra escola para o Dean. - House levantou e rumou para a porta. - E, por falar nisso, eu vou sair mais cedo, tem que pegar ele na escola. Está quase na hora do almoço. - Ele piscou para ela e saiu antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa.

* * *

- Então, o que a professora falou? - Wilson perguntou quando House deitou no sofá dele.

- _'O tio Jimmy sempre diz que o papai nunca vai crescer, porque ele sempre tem que ajudar o papai com as maluquices dele._' Como você ousa dizer uma coisa dessas para o Dean? O muleque é fascinado por mim. - House leu o texto e olhou irritado para Wilson.

- Eu não disse isso para ele. Provavelmente ele ouviu. - Wilson não conseguiu elaborar.

- Você não pode simplesmente contar a verdade para ele e destruir a imagem divida que ele tem de mim. Qual é, Jimmy. Isso não é justo.

Wilson sorriu.

- Cai fora. Eu tenho uma consulta em dez minutos.

- Ah, falando nisso, a professora falou que a maneira que nós estamos criando o Dean é ruim para ele, que ele não deveria ser familiarizado com a 13 ea namorada dela se beijando por aí. Isso é ridículo. a Cuddy vai transferir ele de escola.

- Imagina se ela descobre que nós ainda fazemos aquelas maratonas do The L Word.

- Céus. Ela tentaria tirá-lo de nós. Eu tenho que buscar ele na escola. Passa em casa para jantar. O pirralho perguntou de você ontem.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

**continua... Regine Manzato**

* * *


	4. Rocking the House

- Oi papai. - Dean abriu a porta do carro e jogou a mochila no banco de trás enquanto sentava. Deu um beijo na bochecha do House.

- Hey, D-man. Como foi a aula hoje? Coloca o cinto de segurança. - House bagunçou o cabelo do Dean e o beijou de volta.

- Legal. Agente vai ver a mamãe?

- Você quer ir para o hospital? Eu pensei de nós quebrarmos algumas janelas com o Guitar Hero plugado no amplificador do papai. - House olhou para o menino pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Plugado no amplificador?Legal!!

Eles chegaram em casa quinze minutos depois, e House fez Dean se trocar, o deu almoço e então eles começaram a jogar Guitar Hero plugado no amplificador do House. O barulho era incrivelmente alto, fazendo as taças de cristal da Cuddy tremer.

Dean adorava jogar na guitarra, e seus dedinhos apertavam com rapidez os botões. House considerou lhe dar um violão para ensiná-lo como tocar músicas de verdade.

Lá pelas seis da tarde, ele encomendou comida pra três no restaurante próximo da casa deles e colocou Dean para fazer a lição de casa. Quando Cuddy chegou com Wilson, Dean já tinha terminado a lição e estava ajudando House a colocar os pratos e copos na mesa.

O garoto se jogou nos braços da mãe, e então fez o mesmo com Wilson.

- Tio Jimmy!Você veio jantar comigo?- O garoto perguntou depois de beija-lo no rosto.

- Yeah, D-man. Eu senti sua falta. Olha, eu trouxe sorvete para a sobremesa. - Wilson abraçou o garoto e então mostrou o pote. - Baunilha, como você gosta.

- Brigado, tio Jimmy!! PAPAI, o Tio Jimmy comprou sorvete pra mim. Posso comer agora?

- Não, Dean, primeiro nós vamos jantar. Você terminou a lição de casa, querido?

Cuddy largou a bolsa no sofá e foi ajudar House com a comida.

- Sim, mamãe. É só algumas continhas de matemática. Papai, depois do jantar agente pode continuar a jogar Guitar Hero no amplificador?

- O que eu falei sobre o Guitar Hero ligado no amplificador, Greg? - Cuddy sussurrou para ele na cozinha. - Você sabe que não é bom para os ouvidos do Dean. E os seus também.

- Relaxa, Lees. jogar Guitar Hero no amplificador uma vez lá que outra não deixa ninguém surdo. Você vai ficar brava mesmo quando eu disser que quero comprar um violão de verdade para ele. Você deveria ver ele tocando com aquele joystick.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele é bom. Vamos conversar sobre isso depois. E foi muito fofo da sua parte convidar o Wilson para jantar conosco. Ele está meio triste, a Lily deu o fora nele. Ele te contou? - Ela deu um sorriso e beijou os lábios dele.

- Claro que foi. Eu jamais voltaria lá para te pegar. E, nós ainda ganhamos a sobremesa. Ah, e não, eu não sabia, mas ele vai me contar.

- Você ainda me deve aquelas horas na clínica dessa semana, não pense que vocÊ vai se safar só porque você tem pegado ele na escola todo dia, e vá devagar quando for falar sobre a Lily com ele.

* * *

-Tio Jimmy, você acha que a mamãe vai gostar se eu tiver um violão?- Dean estava sentado no colo do Wilson, enquanto ele checava a lição de casa do garoto.

- Você não acha que é muito pequeno para ter um violão de verdade, D-man? Seu pai falou que você tem arrasado com aquele controle. - Wilson disse, depois de ver que tudo estava correto. - E o piano do seu pai? Você não gosta?

- Eu gosto. A mamãe diz que eu tenho q ser um menino grande para o papai me ensinar a tocar.

- Sua mãe diz que você quem que crescer, e então o House pode te ensinar, certo? - Wilson o corrigiu.

- É, é, crescer. _Crescer, crescer, eu tenho que crescer_. Dean repetiu para si mesmo, como se estivesse escrevendo na memória aquela nova palavra que Wilson o ensinara.

- Hey, pirralhos, vamos comer! - House disse vindo da cozinha, seguido pela Cuddy.

Dean pulou do colo do Wilson e correu para o banheiro para lavar as mãos, gritando.

-Tem que primeiro lavar a mão, pessoal.

Os três médicos sorriram com a frase do Dean e o seguiram até o banheiro.

- Você estava planejando me contar sobre a Lily? - House perguntou em voz baixa para Wilson no corredor.

- Hoje não, House. Vamos apenas comer e brincar com o Dean por enquanto.

- Okay, então.

Os três lavaram as mãos e sentaram na mesa, com um eufórico Dean sorrindo e brincando com eles, jubilante por ter o Tio Jimmy por perto.

* * *

**to be continued... by Regine Manzato 2008**

* * *

_N/A: E aí?? Estão gostando?? COMENTEM!_

_Próximo Capítulo... de volta ao PPTH_


End file.
